User talk:Ackermann
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Fox-icon.png page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing, and get ideas for what to edit yourself! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the FrontierVille Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raiine (Talk) 09:12, June 26, 2010 Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Update Here is the List of Patch Update today :D New Storage Collection - Reward is Free Work Bench decoration. Collection pieces are: *Door Hinge *Spider *Step Stool *Toolbox *Vice Clamp Cacti - Area they take to place decreased Storage Shed - New Building to store up-to 20 decoration items. You have to gather 5 Shingles, 5 Pegs, 5 Mallets, 5 Cements, 5 Windows and 10 Elbow grease to finish it. Building itself costs 120 Wood and 20000 gold totally. Rare piece drops only on complete and daily bonus. Daily bonus contains random item from basic decorations: Cobblestones, Fences, Flowers, Chairs, Stools, Firewood, Benches, Crates, Shovels, Pitchforks and much more but no expensive or Horseshoe item. Five New Goals *'Saving Space:' Buy one Farm rake from Market, Buy Storage Shed and Finish Storage Shed. *'Taming the Prairie:' Clear Four Grass, Clear Five Rocks, Put Farm Rake in Shed *'Prairie Potluck:' Clobber Four Snakes, Clobber Three Foxes *'Helping Out Friends:' Remove Watering Can from Storage, Tend Four Neighbor Corn, Tend Eight Neighbor Potatoes *'A Hard Day of Work:' Chop Down Two Trees, Collect Two Spiked Boots, Place One Forest Saw In Storage Shed New Decorations - Sledge Hammer (3000 gold, 5 wood, 30 EXP), Work Bench (10000 gold, 25 wood, 100 EXP) Raiine (Talk) 11:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Spam Is it possible to block a non-member from editing? Because the person with the IP address 82.21.197.5 has been putting spam and vandalizing a lot of the pages. Corielle 20:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : I have blocked the IP address 82.21.197.5 for a period of 2 weeks. Each of that person's edits were removing all the content on a page. Blaze fire 20:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ZLotto Hi and thanks for having me! :) I'm an admin over on the Mafia Wars Wiki and am really only here for the crossover add ons between the two. I'll be in and out from time to time! Windrazor 08:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) * Hi. I was curious, who are the head admin here? I created that page for ZLotto and it looked pretty good, yet someone named AJraddatz deleted the page. I'm curious as to why. Thanks Windrazor 01:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I see no need to have a page that exists solely as a set of links to a lottery, but that is just my opinion. 01:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Scare Bears Goal Just a quick question, where is my posting that I put on the goals page? I was hoping someone would see it an post a solution if there is one re the scare bears goal. Was that not the appropriate place to post my question? If not, I'm sorry. Baaalaaawski 05:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: bbq item prices So sorry, I totally forgot I had that lesson learned. If they aren't already, I will change them ASAP. Corielle 21:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Lessons here I haven't gotten them, either. :( Labor Day Missions I have the info for the new goals, but not the names. Should I create the pages for them anyway, and have an admin change them? Or should I wait until I find out the names? Corielle 07:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) "Labor Day Mission 2" is called "Trip to the County Fair," and "Labor Day Mission 3" is called "Indian Summer!" Corielle 22:11, September 2, 2010 (UTC) My Page's Why are you deleting the pages I make? A lot of people can't change there family's names and a lot of people do need more neighbor's. Chuckjcs 18:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You can change the names to what ever you want it to be. it's just that you have to copy and paste. http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/Family_Names ZLotto Hey Ackermann... looks like the new ZLotto items finally came out for Frontierville. Now that they are out, did you guys want a ZLotto page created? I have all of the information set up for one. Also, I noticed Corielle started creating pages for the 4 items, but she used the larger images. I have the small images saved on my computer directly from Zyngas' website. I'm still trying to figure out how you create your templates so I can add it to the pages though. But.. here are the images.. (Deleted by Ackermann to avoid "Wanted Images" on maintenance pages) -- ₩indrazor 08:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello I rolled back your change to the collection page since it was already there. :) Corielle 19:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) BadgeNav. We've got the images now, so if you want to add them that'd be great. I tried, but I messed the whole thing up D: Corielle 19:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Accessing the XML Files I am currently playing Cafe World. Do you know how to find the XML files for that game? Thanks. 04:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC)